districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scarlet Witch
: : "Abracadabra." ''- Wanda Lehnsherr'' History A little over 23 years ago, before he had become the man he is today, Magneto and his wife Magda were over joyed with the news of expecting fraternal twins. Magda bore Magneto a son, Pietro and 45 minutes later, the second child came into the world, Wanda. Unfortunately their mother, Magda, would die shortly after their arrival in the world due to birth complications. Wanda and her brother were then raised by their father and partially by Charles Xavier who had been like an Uncle to the twins due to his then close friendship with their father. Magneto wanted nothing but the best for his children and so Wanda and her brother led rather privileged lives. The best tutors, food, clothing, and all the essentials needed for his children. Wanda was raised part of the way along with the first class of X-men once her mutation manifested at puberty. Her brother had been gifted with incredible speed while her powers had turned her into a literal witch. Because of the instability of her powers when they first manifested, Wanda would often have to be separated from the other students for their safety. With her powers completely unstable and a danger to everyone around her, Magneto sought out help for his daughter and brought in Agatha Harkness. Wanda trained with the sorceress trained and gained more precise control of her powers. However, it was also during this time that tensions between humans and mutants began to rise. Magneto took charge and left the institute taking Wanda and Pietro with him. During the years he went missing, Magneto gathered his own team of mutants and trained them under strict terrorist environments, including the twins. Wanda was pitted against her old friends and her 'Uncle Charles' once the Brotherhood were pitted against the X-men. The battles were the basis for the Government drafting up the Registration Act and once it was being forced upon the mutant community. While mutants were being branded and forced into District X, Wanda left the United States with her family and the Brotherhood. They relocated to Genosha and conquered the island where Magneto crowned himself ruler. He restored Genosha and turned it into a peaceful country that welcome all mutants who wish to be free from prejudice brought on by the human race.The present day, Wanda still resides on Genosha still living like a princess and loving it. She will still aid her father in his conquests every now and then but for the most part, she has taken a backseat allowing Pietro to hold the reigns of the Brotherhood next to their father. Mainly because she isn't completely sure if Magneto's way is the right one to bring about peace, but she isn't too gung-ho for Xavier's pacifist approach either. Her loyalties will however remain towards her family until convinced otherwise. Personality For the most part, Wanda is a sassy young woman, although she does carry a few scars due to her up bringing and the terrorist acts she had been a part of in her past due thanks to her father, Magneto. Wanda is sarcastically blunt and honest about her opinions and ideals. She will not hold her tongue for anyone except her father, but there are times when she runs off at the mouth in his presence also. She is quick to question and learn, something her brother and father don't often do out of arrogance. This creates and important aspect to her nature, one that leads her to think more critically about her circumstances. Not just her own, but for her family as well. Although she cannot control her father's actions, she always finds herself acting as a voice of reason when she is forced to keep her impulsive twin brother in line. Under her normally calm demeanor, Wanda does harbor a nasty temper that will flare up when she’s aggravated and instantly whenever someone she cares about is in danger. She questions how her father can be so ruthless at times, but the truth of the matter is that his blood does flow through her veins. Wanda is very capable of killing and will do so to protect herself and loved ones but she only chooses to go to those extremes as a last resort. Wanda cares deeply for her family but she feels conflicted and trapped by her loyalties to her father. She lends support to her father, but she doesn’t fully agree with his methods. She’s one of the more passive members of his Brotherhood and does not harbor hatred for the entire human race like her Magneto and his other followers. Part of her agrees with Xavier’s ideals for peace between humans and mutants but with the way the government has been treating her people, Wanda is unsure whether to continue fighting for her father’s cause of mutant supremacy or accept Xavier’s ethics. Aside from those serious aspects of her personality, Wanda is just an easy going young woman who enjoys the good things in life. She's a terrible flirt and just about any guy with a handsome face and chiseled body is bound to catch her interest, even if only for a few minutes. She's not exactly the type to get hung up on a guy unless they've really caught her interest. She believes that relationships are complicated and aren't worth it unless the guy is worth that drama. That's rare. Likes *Men *Red, obviously *Reading, particularly romance and erotica *Cool and breezy autumn evenings *Flirting *Exotic getaways *Helping mutant kind *Magneto, sometimes *Fine dining *Designer brand clothing Dislikes *Human supremacists *Guys who are all talk no action *Mutant Prosecution *Magneto, sometimes *Undesirable Hex results *Men who try too hard *Being Underestimated *Being taken advantage of for her powers Abilities Skills -''Expert Combatant:'' Wanda was raised in a terrorist environment as one of the Brotherhood of Evil mutants by her father she has developed defined combat hand to hand combat abilities. -'' Knowledge of Sorcery:'' Wanda was trained by Agatha Harkness in witchcraft. She doesn't wield magical powers, but the training was able to give her better control over her mutant abilities. -''Seductress:'' From time to time, Wanda is known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. Powers -''Probability Manipulation:'' Wanda was gifted with the ability to effect and manipulate probability fields. With a combination of gestures and mental concentration, she creates a reality-disrupting quasi-psionic force, which causes disturbance in the molecular-level probability field surrounding her desired targets. Long story short, creates bad luck and turns probability against whoever she wishes. The energy she creates is usually discharged in the forms of spheres or bolts and can override the powers of others who can control probability. While her power is used primarily to create random misfortune, through concentration Wanda can influence her hexes for specific desired effects such as: -Combusting, rusting or decaying organic and inorganic objects -Containing or remove air from a particular volume -Deflecting objects and stopping the momentum of projectiles -Opening doors -Simulation of other powers (i.e. Telekinesis) -Healing -Generating force fields -Flying -Teleportation of herself and other targets -Shutting down another being’s powers or causing them to go haywire -Transforming people and objects =Weaknesses= Wanda is limited to effecting the probability fields of her surroundings. This means that she can only use her hexing powers on whoever or whatever is physically in her line of eye sight. Casting a hex requires concentration and the use of gestures with her hands so restraining those would put a damper on her powers. The reliability factor of her hex-casting ability is also limited by her physical condition: when well rested, in good health and mentally and emotionally alert, Scarlet Witch can cast numerous hex-spheres in rapid succession and attain desirable results for almost an hour. Wanda’s hexes are not necessarily guaranteed to work if she is tired or using her powers excessively. If her powers are overextended, Wanda's hexes can backfire, causing probability to work against her wishes or to undo previous hexes. Also even though she can control probability to prevent herself from being hurt, she can be injured just as any normal human if caught off guard. Category:Canon Category:Genosha Category:X-Men First Class Category:Brotherhood Category:Unregistered Mutant Category:Omega Level Mutant Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Female Category:Lehnsherr Family Category:American Category:New Yorker Category:Played Character Category:Player: Tif